Celebrating with loved ones
by Rose-Aki
Summary: The Straw Hat pirates celebrate Christmas together, but as always when it comes to their crew it gets quite chaotic. With a certain navigator and swordsman feeling more for each other, this Christmas turns out differently than anyone expected. Zoro/Nami


A/N: Just a small Christmas story :)

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Nami was exhausted to say the least. Tomorrow they would all celebrate Christmas together and she had spent the last few hours setting up the Christmas tree, which like always when Luffy was involved, turned out chaotic. However not only their captain was difficult at this time of the year but Sanji was as well. The cook made sure that a mistletoe hung above every door in hope of getting a kiss from her or Robin, which both girls had luckily avoided so far.

After giving up the idea of a peaceful Christmas Nami was now on her way to the library to work on a new map of the island they had arrived on yesterday. When she opened the door the first thing she saw was Zoro, who was asleep on the couch near the fireplace. She wasn't surprised that he was here, because he had left the Christmas preparations as soon as Luffy had set the tree on fire.

Sighing Nami closed the door and sat down at her desk to start drawing her map, but not even half an hour later she felt herself getting tired. This day had been nothing but exhausting after all. When her eyes wandered over to the still sleeping swordsman she smiled the slightest bit. Over the two years the crew had been apart she had missed everyone, but if she was honest to herself she had missed Zoro the most. Sure, they bickered a lot over the smallest things, but then again there was no one else she felt more for than for him. During her time on Weatheria she had enough time to realize a few things and one of them was that she didn't saw the swordsman only as a friend.

After their reunion the atmosphere between them had changed and they had shared a few kisses during victory celebrations, but Nami didn't know if this meant anything to Zoro. He was very reserved with his emotions outside of the battlefield and it was hard for the navigator to tell what he was feeling. It wasn't like she had unrealistic expectation of Zoro being a romantic guy, he just wasn't, but she hoped that he could reciprocate her feelings in his own way. Maybe this time of the year was the right one to finally make her move.

With that in mind she turned off her desk light. Before she could overthink it again she stood up and went over to the couch where Zoro was sleeping on. Franky had made sure that it was a big and comfortable couch because he knew that Robin often slept in the library when she was reading a particular interesting book. Considering that, the couch was just as comfortable as a bed. Nami wasn't even surprised that Zoro opened his eye when she sat down next to him. Often enough he didn't really sleep and was aware of what happened around him. When he raised an eyebrow in question at her, the navigator spoke up.

"I'm tired and cold. Move over so I can lay down."

Nami was sure that he would complain or tell her that if she was tired she should just go to her room, but his reaction was quite different. Without any protest he made room for her so she could lay down. Hesitantly she joined him on the couch and moved closer. In a way this was more intimate than anything they had done so far. Sure, their kisses had been passionate, but this felt more like something a couple would do. The navigator was even more surprised when she felt Zoro pull her to his chest. As if sensing her wonder his deep voice could be heard for the first time that evening.

"You were shivering." Was his simple explanation.

Could this really be the only reason he was holding her now? Zoro was always the one who made sure she was alright. Even when he was fighting an enemy he was always there to protect her when she needed him to. However Nami knew that he would do that for all of his friends, but this right now was different. Surely he wouldn't cuddle with just anyone, right?

Having him so close and feeling his heartbeat under her hand, Nami wanted to believe that she was the only one he would do this with. Thinking about it she couldn't help but admit that she really wanted to be with him. Just being friends with him and kissing him on occasions when they were both already a little tipsy wasn't enough for her anymore, but she didn't know how she could tell him that. No one would believe that she never had a relationship, but it was true. During her time with Arlong she flirted with men to distract them enough so she could steal from them, but she had never been serious about it. Trusting someone was difficult for Nami because of her past, but with the Straw Hats she had found a family and even love with the man currently holding her. The only problem was that Zoro didn't know about her feelings and Nami wasn't sure how he would react. He had a goal that he wanted to reach, to become the world's greatest swordsman, and there was a high possibility that he would see a relationship as a distraction. However then again he always protected her and just now was holding her when at any time one of their friends could walk in on them. Was this his silent way of showing her that he wanted a relationship with her? Even if there was a high risk of rejection, Nami had to know.

"This between us...is it more?" She could have said a thousand sentences that would have sounded better, but in the situation she was in and with her nervousness getting the best of her, this was all she could manage.

At her words she felt him stiffen. Now she had done it and ruined her chances of anything that could have been between them. She should have known better than to get her hopes up. Her heart squeezed painful at the realization that now he would surely distance himself from her as much as he could on their ship. Not only had she lost her chance for love, but also the closest male friend she had. She was just about ready to stand up and leave when his deep voice made her stop any movements.

"I'm not good with words, so this is my answer."

With that he kissed her. It was not passionate like the ones they had shared during victory celebrations but rather a soft one. It held more meaning and Nami found her heart beating faster. Sure, he hadn't flat out said that he loved her, but then again his actions spoke louder than words. Without hesitation she returned the kiss. This night she would sleep in the arms of the man she loved and now she could finally be sure that he felt the same way.

The next morning Nami wasn't surprised at all that she woke up to their captain screaming 'merry Christmas' so loud that it was heard all over the ship. Normally he screamed for breakfast, but considering the occasion it was quite fitting. Looking up at the man she had slept next to the whole night, she saw that he was blinking his eye open. The sight of him first thing in the morning was quite cute, not that she would ever tell him that.

"Merry Christmas." She smiled brightly at him, when she was sure that he was finally fully awake.

"You too." He responded with a smirk, before standing up and stretching. "Let's see what that stupid cook made for breakfast. His food is shitty, but I'm hungry."

Nami had to hold back a laugh when she made her way to the library door, even on Christmas Zoro couldn't stop insulting Sanji. However before she could go to the aquarium bar she felt a gentle hand on her arm holding her back. Turning around she saw a soft look in Zoro's eye, before he leaned down and sealed her lips with his. Nami smiled into the kiss, she could get used to waking up like this every morning.

When the two finally entered the aquarium bar Nami was in for a surprise. The former burned Christmas tree was replaced by a metallic one that was painted green, undoubtedly the work of Franky and Usopp. It smelled deliciously of cookies and Sanji was busy stopping Luffy from opening the presents under the tree. Robin was looking amused at the scene with Chopper sitting next to her on the couch while Franky and Usopp were dancing to a Christmas song Brook was playing.

"Idiots." Was Zoro's comment on the scene in front of them.

Despite that he tried his best to look annoyed, Nami could see the small smile on his lips. It seemed like she wasn't the only one who had missed the normal Straw Hat craziness during the crew's two years apart. This were their friends and Nami wouldn't change it for the world. Softly Nami touched his hand with hers and when he looked at her a silent conversation passed between them. For now they would keep their feelings for each other a secret. With one last gentle look at her and a short squeeze of her hand, the swordsman joined their friends by yelling at Sanji to bring him sake, which the cook reacted to like he usual did. Nami smiled at that and joined Robin and Chopper on the couch.

"Having a good Christmas so far?" The archaeologist asked politely.

"The best. What more could I want than celebrating Christmas with the people I love."

Looking at her friends who she considered her family and the man she loved, Nami realized that she was indeed very lucky to celebrate Christmas with this crazy crew.

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas :)


End file.
